


Peter x MJ x male reader imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of works from my tumblr
Relationships: Peter Parker/MJ/Male reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Nerdy boyfriend headcanons

· so MJ loves both of her nerdy boyfriends but sometimes you two are just too much for her

· between star trek and lord of the rings and star wars and everything else she can’t keep up

· she tries her best to follow your conversations but spaces out most of the time

· though the same happens when either you or Peter try to keep up with her talking about her true crime podcasts

· you and Peter made her walk around Brooklyn for hours to play pokemon go

· “how much longer dorks I’m tired" 

· "but MJ there’s a charizard around the corner!" 

· "we’ll stop for lunch after we get the charizard promise" 

· study sessions are a plus, Peter is really good with math and science, MJ is really good with history and literature

· you and Peter dragged MJ to New York comic con

· of course Peter went "cosplaying” as Spider-Man

· and he won a contest for best cosplay

· he posted a picture with his trophy on instagram and Flash left the comment ‘nice try Parker you’ll never be as cool as Spider-Man’

· “if only he knew" 

· MJ lays on Peter’s bed reading while you and him are on the floor playing video games

· or when you’re building whatever insane lego set you guys saved up your money for 

· May makes you guys the best snacks 

· "try not to stay up until midnight again okay kids" 

· movie marathons on the weekends 

· you and Peter lend her comic books to read and she lends you guys novels to read in return 

· whenever MJ makes a nerdy reference you and Peter tease her 

· "you’re becoming one of us" 

· "no chance you’re just lucky i think you guys are cute”

· MJ lowkey loves Harry Potter though

· so for her birthday you and Peter throw her a Harry Potter themed birthday party

· Ned and Betty are the only other people invited because MJ would actually kick your asses if you invited anyone else


	2. Dick measuring contest (nsfw)

“No way Y/N, mine is longer." 

"Peter my dick has literally been inside you, you know how big it is." 

You and Peter have had your fair share of ridiculous arguments during your relationship but this one might just top that list. 

"So let’s measure and find out,” Peter says grabbing a ruler from his desk. 

“Loser pays for pizza tonight?” you bet. 

“Deal." 

You and Peter waste no time in taking your dicks out, placing the ruler at the base and lifting the shaft alongside it. 

"Six inches,” Peter says. 

“Ha! I’m seven inches!” You cheer. 

“Not fair, we have to measure when hard too!” He shouts. 

“If I’m bigger flaccid I’ll be bigger hard too,” you retort. 

“Not necessarily, you can’t prove a hypothesis without testing your theory first,” he says starting to stroke his cock. 

“Fine science boy you’re on,” you say quickly jerking yourself off too. 

It doesn’t take long for you both to get hard but that’s when MJ finds you. 

“What the hell are you two doing?” She asks seeing your pants around your ankles, rulers in hands.

“Measuring our dicks,” you say causally. 

“Boom, eight inches!” Peter states. 

You measure yourself and gasp, “how am I eight inches too!" 

"My boyfriends are idiots,” MJ mumbles to herself, “but cute idiots." 

"We have to measure girth too,” you say not wanting to concede yet. 

“Let’s do it,” Peter says trying to figure out how to measure the girth of your cocks. 

MJ can’t deny that as funny as this is it’s also turning her on. 

“I’ll measure for you,” she says getting down to her knees. 

You and Peter were continuing to argue but were cut off when MJ took Peter’s cock between her lips. 

“Oh,” Peter gulps as she begins to bob her head. 

She reaches over and takes your cock in her hand, slowly stroking in time with her movements. 

“Wow,” you groan. 

After a few minutes of playing with Peter she switchs over to you, taking your cock in her mouth. 

She’s stroking Peter and sucking off your entire cock, you and Peter in disbelief as how you got to be this lucky. 

Your stomach tightens and MJ takes note that you’re on the verge of cumming so she takes her spare hand and firmly strokes the base of your cock, sucking on the tip until you release into her mouth. 

Returning her attention to Peter she does the same thing to him, letting his cum mix with yours on her tongue. 

Once she swallows she gets back to her feet and confidently says, “you’re both the same." 

You look to Peter and come up with a tie breaking idea, "you want to see who can fuck MJ harder?" 

"Now that idea I like,” MJ grins. 

“Game on."


End file.
